My Chemical Romance
by sakurablossoms18
Summary: 1 untested experiment plus 2 curious individuals equals C-H-A-O-S


3rd story in "Forever My Heart Series".

Hey guys! This chapter is dedicated to a dear friend… Even if we apart, may this story remind you that I will always be here for you.

* * *

**My Chemical Romance**

Nonoko is alone in her lab. She is trying to improve her latest creation, the Change-o-Self. This creation can exchange the bodies of two persons. Quite simple right? Well then, here is the twist, the bodies of the persons who were exchanged retain their memory, habits, mannerisms, etc. It is as if you are just watching a TV. It seems like they just exchanged souls but the owner of the body retains all of this habits, mannerisms and all. It sounds great, but Nonoko still haven't tested it.

She can't know the results unless she tests it. But unfortunately, she cannot test in unless the test subjects are humans. That is the fatal flaw of her creation. You cannot know if it is effective unless you use humans. But she is already in her lab for 5 hours but she still cannot make the creation tested for other things. She was about to bang her desk in frustration when someone knocked at her door. She quickly went to open it.

"Oh, it you Koko!" said Nonoko. Actually, Nonoko is in love to Koko for 3 years now. She just can't seem to find the courage to say it to him. She fears that their friendship might get affected after she confessed her feelings. However, she knows that it is just a part of it. The main reason is she is afraid of rejection. Poor Nonoko, she can just look at the guy far away. Little did she know that Koko feels the same way.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Nonoko pretending to examine the results of her tests. Actually, having Koko in her lab makes her feel nervous. She needs a distraction.

"Mou, is it bad to visit a close friend who is too busy to even eat her dinner?" asked Koko while pouting his lips. Nonoko can't help to think that he looks adorable.

"Haha. Very funny, I just can't help but worry about my experiment. I still cannot find a way to solve my problem," Nonoko confessed while sighing dejectedly. Unknown to her, Koko was watching her every move. Seeing the girl so dejected made him feel uncomfortable.

"Ne, why don't you just use me as your test subject?" suggested Koko while looking at Nonoko.

"Eeh! That would be a stupid idea! This is an experimental product and I'm not sure if it is safe for human consumption and ----," Nonoko was immediately cut off by Koko signaling her to be silent.

"It's ok with me. I am sure if something will happen, it won't be permanent right? And besides, what are friends for?" Koko smiled at her to reassure the girl that everything will be ok.

Nonoko is still unsure if the idea is acceptable. Her experimental product is clearly untested and she is not sure of what will be its effect to the body. She thought of all the different scenarios that will happen and tried to weigh the percentage of any possible harm to the human body. She again studied the different data that she collected and the chemicals that she used, trying to find anything that may cause any harm to the body. After seeing that it is all clear, she thought for a moment and since it will benefit her much, she just agreed to Koko's idea.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Koko while sitting beside her. Nonoko ducked to hide her blush. Koko is leaning to close to her that their arms are almost touching. She ignored the tingling sensation in her arm and proceeded to explain their plan.

"Ok, so basically, we need to drink my experimental product at the same time," said Nonoko while pouring the substance in a cup.

"I see," said Koko while nodding his head. Nonoko finished transferring the substance and ready for consumption. Nonoko handed the cup to Koko.

"Ready?" asked Nonoko while glancing at Koko.

"Cheers!" said Koko while downing all the substance once, the same for Nonoko.

Now, the most wondrous thing happened. There was smoke all over Nonoko's lab and a thick fog covered the atmosphere. Both the mind reader and the chemist coughed simultaneously. When thee fog cleared, both are still gasping for breath.

"Oi, Nonoko-chan, are you ok?" asked Koko while glancing at the girl.

"Yeah"

"What happened?" asked Koko while helping the poor girl in the nearby stool.

"I don't know, maybe there is some kind of chemical reaction that happened when we drank my experiment," explained Nonoko, now able t control her breathing.

"So, did something happen to us?" asked Koko.

"I suppose my experiment failed, as you can see, both of us seems to be ok," said Nonoko.

"Well, that is a relief. I suggest that we should go back to our rooms or else we won't be able to wake up early for tomorrow," said Koko while helping Nonoko to arrange all of the things she used.

They made their way to their dorms. Since both of them are double-stars, their rooms are just beside each other. They bid each other farewell and proceeded to seek the warmth of their beds. Unknown to them, tomorrow will mark the day that their hidden feelings for each other will be revealed.

THE NEXT DAY

A woman's scream is heard all over the Alice Academy grounds. Most of the students paid no attention since it is usual everyday because of a certain brunette. But they are awfully wrong, because it is not our favorite heroine who caused that scream. Can you guess who it is?

Well, let us confirm your guess.

The answer is no other that, OSAGAWARA NONOKO or should I say, Osagawara Nonoko n the body of YOME KOKORO?

Yes, you heard right my dear readers; it was our dear chemist who made that screeching sound. After all, who wouldn't be horrified when you wake up and see yourself in a different room, wearing different clothes and NOT in our own body?

Pfft, talking about AMUSING.

Now, Nonoko is facing a great predicament and she extremely unsure of what to do.

MEANWHILE, IN NONOKO'S ROOM

Koko in Nonoko's body just woke up. He blinked a few times since he can see bluish walls instead of his brownish walls. He was confused since the room still has bluish walls. He blinked again and again unsure of what is happening. Now he noticed that his bed sheet is color PINK! As far as he can remember, his bed sheet is color BLUE. He scrambled up and there he was faced with a shocked Nonoko in a mirror.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" asked Koko screaming on his head. Coincidentally, there was a loud rapping in the door. He opened it and there he saw his body standing in front of him.

He tugged Nonoko inside and they both sat down at the bed.

"What the hell happened?" asked Koko while looking at Nonoko who is till in state of shock.

"I don't know!" said Nonoko after snapping out of it. Both remained quiet for awhile and trying to think why this dilemma fell upon them. Koko jerked up when he thought of something.

"I know it! It is your experiment!" said Koko while looking at Nonoko. Nonoko just gasped in realization.

"You are right! My experiment is successful!" said Nonoko while smiling wide. Koko just shook his head. He is happy that he made the girl happy, but what will happen to them now?

"I am sorry for breaking your happiness, but what will happen to us now?" asked Koko, voicing his thoughts.

Nonoko's smile was dissolved and she fell into a deep thought. She is trying to think of what time that the chemical will wear off.

"I think that the substance will wear off in a day or two," said Nonoko while trying to recall what other substances she used.

"What are we going to do for school? We can't possibly skip class today," said Koko while looking at the troubled girl. Both fell silent again, trying to find ways to escape this trouble that they made.

"Oi isn't it your experiment supposes to switch souls but retain the normal activities of the people exchanged?" asked Koko while looking at Nonoko for confirmation. Nonoko nodded her head. Koko thought of a great idea.

"Hey, since our habits are retained and all other stuff, and is only our soul who is changed, why don't we just got to class as if nothing happened?"

Nonoko thought for awhile. Koko's idea seems to be a good one and there is no time thinking about it since they will be late. Nonoko just nodded her head and she proceeded to dress herself, Koko did the same.

They both made their way to the classroom in a hurry. Fortunately, they arrived before the bell, they sighed in relief. However, they did not escape the inquiring stares of their classmates. Nonoko read their minds since he is inside the body of a mind reader.

_Why are they together?_

_Oi, why is that slut together with Koko-kun? Did she make him drink something to make him agree with her! What a bitch!_

_Tsk, stupid Osagawara, prepare to face hell!_

There were many negative comments and death threats for Nonoko. Nonoko just shuddered.

"Talking about obsessed fan girls," thought Nonoko. She glanced at Koko and he sent an apologetic smile at her. She just shook her head and thought of a great idea. She made her way to the gossiping girls and flashed them a charming smile, the girls just shrieked in delight.

"Hi girls!"

"Hello Koko-kun!" shrieked the girls. Nonoko just flashed them another charming smile. Meanwhile Koko just shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to sit next to Anna since she is Nonoko's partner.

"Good morning Nonoko," smiled Anna. Koko greeted her in return. He sat down beside her and was about to read a book when Anna suddenly poked her. He jumped slightly and looked at Anna.

"So what is with you and Koko-kun?" asked Anna while leaning at him. He can clearly see that Anna will not quit until she gets an answer out of him.

"Nothing really, we just met in the hallway, that's all," he smiled at her, hoping that she will drop the subject.

"Eh! That is utterly ridiculous! I think that you did something to make him come with you! For what I know you lo-," Anna's rambling was cut-off when they saw a fan girl faint.

All of the students glanced at Nonoko's direction and saw that a fan girl fainted. They rushed to see what happened and saw that the girl is frozen. They threw a glance at Nonoko who is slowly making his way to his seat.

She sat down and read a book as if nothing happened. All of her classmates are wondering what happened. After awhile, the girl woke up and sat down shakily and her eyes looked frightened. Her friends asked what happened but she refused to speak.

The teacher arrived and they proceeded with their lesson.

(Time Skip)

LUNCH

The hot topic in the canteen was about Koko and the girl's 'fainting accident'. They all wondered what happened to the girl that made her faint like that. Koko regained a anew reputation now, 'the scary hunk'. Nonoko almost laughed at that. She made her way to the canteen, ignoring the stares of other people. When he reached the canteen, all of the students quiet down and stared at her, again she just ignored them and sat down at the table where Ruka and the others are sitting down.

"Yo!" she greeted with a wave. She sat down and began eating her food. However, she stopped halfway when she saw them staring at her. She placed her fork down and faced them.

"What? If you have questions, ask away," said Nonoko while looking at them.

Ruka fidgeted a little while Natsume looked bored.

"Well you see, I am just wondering what happened back there," asked Ruka.

Nonoko just smirked at him. She continued to eat her food as if she didn't hear anything. Ruka just shook his head but let the matter drop. Nonoko was quite bored so she tried to read Ruka's mind.

_I wonder what I will give to Hotaru for her birthday. Hmm, anyway, putting that matter aside, what did he do? The poor girl is absolutely terrified. I hope he didn't play a prank on her or something. But I am more curious of why she is with Nonoko-chan this morning, did he charm her or something?. I know that he is in-love with her but, to the extent of charming her… Tsk, maybe I ought to----_

Nonoko stopped reading Ruka's mind and widened her eyes. Koko is in-love with her? That is utterly impossible. She read Ruka's mind again and she saw the same thing. KOKO IS IN LOVE WITH HER.

Nonoko shook her head, as if not believing. She tried to read the minds of their close friends and she saw the same. So he is really in love with her and she is damn happy about it.

Meanwhile, Anna is talking animatedly about her new recipe when Nonoko remembered something.

"Ne Anna, what are you saying about Koko awhile ago?" asked Koko while curiously glancing at the girl. Anna stopped for awhile, trying to remember what she was saying. Finally, she remembered it.

"Ah! You mean THAT! I was saying that even if you LOVE him, you should not use your experiments to control him," said Anna. Koko's eyes widened. Nonoko loves him? Pfft, maybe he didn't hear right.

"I beg your pardon," said Koko while looking at Anna. Anna just shook her head in disbelief.

"Tsk, you just came together in the classroom and you already forgot your first love," she just sipped her cola and stared at her disbelievingly.

Koko was astounded. So he heard right! Nonoko is in love with him! Ha! His first love actually loves him! He did a victory dance in his head.

AFTER CLASS

Nonoko immediately pulled Koko to the Sakura Tree. They just sat down for awhile. Nobody dared to say a word. Koko can't stand it anymore so he dared to say something first.

"Ne, I am curious on what you said to the girl this morning," said Koko while glancing at the girl. She met his eyes and smirked.

_Flashback_

"_Hi girls!"_

"_Hi Koko-kun!" said the girls._

"_Well girls, let me make something clear ok?" Nonoko leaned to the girl' ear and whispered something to her._

"_Dare to touch her or else I will tell to all the people in the Alice Academy your deepest and darkest secrets," said Nonoko in an icy voice. The girl was petrified for a second and fainted._

_End of Flashback_

"So that was it! I just tried to protect myself from the evil clutches of your fans you know?" said Nonoko while smiling at him. However, Koko is definitely not amused by this. His fist is clenched tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Oi, are you angry? I am sorry, I didn't mean to-," she was cut off when Koko hugged her tightly. She was speechless for a moment.

"I will protect you," said Koko. Nonoko blushed with his words. They stayed like that for a moment.

"I love you," said Koko. Nonoko's eyes widened, however, she smiled.

"I love you too," she said. They both shared a sweet kiss as they returned to their normal bodies.

Unknown to them, the whole gang is watching from the bushes and are silently congratulating them.

* * *

Pls. read and review.


End file.
